bolt_the_super_dog_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
A wonder dog is born
1st episode in the Dusty the wonder dog series summary Dusty is excited because some people are coming to look at his siblings to see it they want to adopt them. He ends up going home with a girl named Lisa. While he's at her home, some strange things are going on. Then somebody tries to attack Lisa and Dusty attacks the man right back. Now they are on the run from Edna corporations. Can they get away? characters Dusty Lisa Windi minor characters Ziro Kira Windra Millie Rhino Man Lisa's dad Milenia Lilly Ginger story Dusty stared at the door. He sat with hit tail tucked over his paws. This was it, Today was the day. A couple families were coming to check out him and his siblings. Ziro raced towards his brother and skidded to a stop. "Woah, come on! You've been staring at that door for over an hour!" Ziro said to his brother. Dusty grinned. "I'm just so excited... We might meet our people." he said and wagged his tail. Ziro nodded. "Yeah, I guess so." he said. just then there was a knock on the door. Milenia raced to the door. Millie hurried in with Rhino on her back. "Look at you Ziro! your a mess!" Millie snuffled around his fur. Rhino looked down at his son. "Now, you all behave. Or they might not pick you. I can't believe my little boys are- oh-" Rhino's voice broke and he began crying. Millie looked back at him and licked him gently. "It will be all right Rhino." she said. Lilly, Ginger, Kira and Windra came in. "Are they here?!" Kira cried bouncing excitedly. Millie nodded. Just then, the door opened and a family came bustling in. There was a mom, dad, and two little boys. They looked at each pup and played with them. "I want this one!" one of the boys said pointing at Ziro. The dad looked at the other little boy, who nodded his consent. "Well, this is it little kiddo. you have fun with your new humans." Lilly said. "I'm gonna miss you mommy and Daddy!" Ziro said hugging each of his parents in turn. Rhino wiped away his tears. "Me too little Z." he said. Millie licked her son one last time. "I love you Ziro." she said. And then Ziro was taken by his new family. And so, that was ow it went with Kira and Windra. Kira was taken by a man who was speaking of her being a surprise for his daughter. Windra went home by a family with a teen boy, a tween girl, and a little boy. Rhino's tears turned to happy ones. Finally, it was Dusty's turn. At first, the families didn't seem right to him. But finally, the door opened again. And out stepped a brown haired girl. She has a little bit of freckles and her eyes were almond brown. He skin pale and perfect. For Dusty, it was love at first sight. The girl seemed to think so too, because she knelt down and opened her arms wide. Dusty raced strait into her arms. And she hugged him gently. She turned to her father smiling. "This is my dog." she said. Her father nodded. The girl turned to the animals watching. She set Dusty down. "You go say goodbye!" she said. Dusty walked up to his mother and Father. "Well, here we are. I found my person." he said. They sat there in silence for a minute. Then they hugged each each other. He turned to Lily and Ginger. "I'm gonna miss you Auntie Lily and Auntie Ginger." he said. Lily and Ginger took turns hugging him. "Me too Squirt. But your gonna have lots of fun with your human." Lily said. Dusty nodded. "You be nice with your girl. No more mischief" Ginger said gently. "I wouldn't dream of it." Dusty said. Then, with a cuff from Rhino, he turned back to his girl. "I'm ready to go!" he said happily. ******* They pulled up at the new house, and Dusty gasped. It was much bigger than the last house. And it was all for him. The girl un-clipped the seat belt. a work in progress...